


Fixing Desire

by Tikalo



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Erotic Literature, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikalo/pseuds/Tikalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening, Felix finds himself with nothing to do, alone in his apartment. Until he stumbled upon an interesting book filled with saucy romance novellas. Programmed with a conservative view, what will Felix make of this book once he dares to read what's inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first official fic I've actually put on any site, I don't count those horror years where I wrote things for *shudder* Quizzila. Good thing it's gone now, amiright?! Anyway, I wrote this one shot a few years back at the height of the Wreck It Ralph fandom, it's based on one piece of art work that I adored and got the idea of the fic from them. Andante-ace on Tumblr had a piece a while back: http://tinyurl.com/gktksld where her headcanon was that Felix read graphic romance novellas and I just ran with the idea. It is set a week before the events of the film, when Calhoun's game first got plugged in so I'm sorry there's no mention of her! This was my first fic that I'm actually proud of and finished, so I hope you enjoy!

Felix should be happy, almost 30 years on and his game is still holding on amidst the increase of co-op first person shooters and high energy racing simulators that are larger than Sonic’s ego. Sure, Felix thinks, he has no reason to complain about that. Or his steady circle of friends that adore him, not just because he can mend any problem they may have with a swing of his magic golden hammer. Felix is perfectly content with his life. 30 years, living in the same game, with the same people praising him for something he’s done a thousand times before. Well, he can’t help but think every once in a while that things get a bit tedious. 

 

On this particular Friday night, the arcade had closed a few hours earlier, everyone was glad to be having a break after the onslaught of gamers who had come in after school to brush off the week and look forward to the weekend. For Felix and the Nicelanders, closing time meant retiring to their apartments for some much need R&R, however, tonight, Felix couldn’t seem to shake his boredom. 

A group of the Nicelanders had paid him a visit earlier, Mary had given him a pie (as she usually does), and they congratulated him on his medal he had won tonight. Not mentioning that this particular person playing had caused him to die a total of eleven times before he finally fixed the last window and won the game. Not that his game was extremely difficult in the first place, and Ralph had become quite distant lately and wasn’t putting as much effort into wrecking as he usually does. Felix thought about going to see Ralph before the Nicelanders showed up and he got side-tracked. But after spending a good couple of hours chatting with the Nicelanders, they finally left his apartment and he was able to finally take a breather. 

Felix had long put away his belt and hammer, unbuttoning his light blue work shirt as to let his undershirt get some air. He lethargically walking over to his favourite armchair located near a crackling 8-bit fire and flopping himself down in it, a long groan escaping his lips as his small body sunk into the well-worn padding. “Just another day”, Felix said to himself, slowly manoeuvring his feet, removing his boots and socks. He was tired, he knew it, but he wasn’t about to head on off to bed just yet. He leaned over the armrest to peer at his full bookcase that was situated to the right of him, within easy reach. 

He scanned the many titles, hoping one would pop out and capture his interest, but nothing seemed to catch his eye. 

‘Oh, what was that one Deana just brought me?’ 

Felix immediately located the small novella hiding near his worn edition of Great Expectations, and pulled it out to scan its cover. 

“’Steam: a series of short stories.’ Alrighty then.” 

Felix opened to the index to look through the title list. ‘Temptation, Desire, Just for Him, Ecstasy, Thoughts of You’. He flicked through the pages, choosing one at random and brushing the page with his fingers, revealing the words, he began to read aloud. “And so, Lady Eldwin shed her formal attire, taking time to trail her fingers… down her….jiminy.” The bold words jumped out of the page and hit him square in the face. 

 

These weren’t just any short stories, they were saucy short stories.

 

“Oh my land, I can’t read these!” Felix breathed. That evening a few weeks ago, when Deana given him the book, she had given him the quirkiest expression. ‘Oh, Felix, believe me that you’ll be tickled pink when you read this! It would surely help you a lot.’ He didn’t think much of it as the cover was blank and he had discovered on closer inspection that the pages were blank, only until he brushed over the pages with his finger, revealing words in their wake. He thought it odd that this particular book had this feature, but placed it on his bookshelf without thinking too much of it. Now he was alone in his apartment, his cheeks splashed with colour at the mere thought of this book containing naughty things. 

Felix clutched the book in his gloved hands, his thoughts trailing back to the programed memories of his childhood. Strictly speaking, he was raised in a respectable, conservative household, a little restricted if he really thought about it. Those sorts of thoughts and feelings were discouraged, made to believe it was unnatural. Contrary to what the Nicelanders say, after they had downed a few cocktails up in Gene’s penthouse, Felix quickly learned to politely excuse himself just as the topic of conversation started to lead that way. Felix had always tried to push down those feelings in favour of doing something more productive with his hands, which was, well, fixing. 

 

Felix pushed himself off of his armchair, absentmindedly still clutching the book and made his way to bathroom. Felix was always redecorating it, adding new tiles, changing the position of the mirror to change the shape of the room, altering the fixtures to add something new. He had only recently installed a free-standing bathtub, that stood at the very center of the bathroom, his shower off to the left side against the wall, and sink situated just under his window to the right. A small table sat beside the bath, usually where he would place a novel, some mint humbugs (a candy he quite fancies) or his wood smoke scented candles that reminded him of his old home. ‘I like to relax in my tub after a hard day of fixin’, that’s nothing to scoff about, silly!’ Is his usual speech he gives whenever someone makes a comment at his choices in bath products. He didn’t feel any less of a man because of it, and it helped whenever he had had a hard day in the game. Felix shut his bathroom door and placed the book on the small table, he twisted the silver taps on his bath and the water began to flow, filling the tub. 

He slipped off his light blue work shirt, carefully placing it on the counter top, no matter how he was feeling, he couldn’t allow for his shirt to get wrinkled. His undershirt slightly dirty and a little damp from the day’s activities and the heat from the fireplace, he grasped the sides of the shirt, slowly bringing it over his chest, above his shoulders and over his head. He gasped ever so slightly at the crisp coolness of the bathroom. The weather in Niceland always tended to be quite nippy, though occasionally the programming would permit a hot summer night, but tonight was especially cold. Felix removed his gloves, stopping to run his palm up over his collarbone and down his chest, feeling the goose-bumps that were left in his wake. 

He shuddered, but not from the cold. 

‘Now stop his nonsense, Felix, old buddy. It’s time to relax.’ Turning off the taps, his hands reached down to unzip his trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers. Before his body had time to register the cold air against sensitive skin, Felix hopped into the near full bath, sighing in relief at the warmth that spread over his extremities. 

Contrary to popular belief, Felix didn’t like bubbles in his bath. It became too messy, and a safety hazard. Without his boots on, Felix didn’t have his usual grace and quickness in his movements, especially when his bare feet landed on wet, soapy tiles. He leaned his back against the bath, closing his eyes and feeling the water ease his tired limbs. The more he loosened up in the hot water, the more his mind wandered back to the book, sitting on the table beside him. ‘It can’t be that bad, surely. If Deana gave it to me, maybe I overreacted? She’s a bright, sophisticated and well-mannered woman, she surely wouldn’t give me anything that would cause scandal?’ 

Being a practical man, he preferred to face his problems head on, though when it came to emotional problems, Felix preferred to pretend everything was just peachy. ‘Keep on smiling, even though you might not feel like it’, his father, Fix-It Felix Sr. use to say. Kind of how he handled one particular evening when Mary had had one too many drinks, and had cornered him in the hallway outside his apartment. 

He can recall the lustful, tipsy stare she gave him as she conveyed exactly what she wanted from him. The fierce fire raging through his body at her hands gripping the front of his pants, and his ragged breath as she began to yank at his belt in a feeble attempt to remove his pants. High stress situations weren’t his forte, very rarely had he faced them and he never handled the pressure very well. Felix, after much hyperventilating and stuttering, managed to remove himself from Mary’s clawing hands and took refuge in his apartment. The next day he pretended as if nothing had happened, and Mary seemed to go along with it.

 

Only snapping from his train of thought when he felt his back slip from the side of the bath and his head submerged under the hot water, coming up coughing at the sudden onslaught of water. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his now wet hair from his eyes, beads of water cascading down his now rosy cheeks. He let out a sigh. 

“Get a hold of yourself, silly.” 

He said, running his hand through his damp hair. He looked over at the book, his curiosity clouding his resolve like the steam on his bathroom mirror. Drying his hands with a nearby towel, Felix reached over and grabbed the book of short stories, delicately opening the cover to the index page. Upon inspection, he realised that the book was waterproof. “Well, that’s a nifty little feature.” He chose a title at random, ‘Lust’, and flicked through the pages until he reached the one he was searching for. 

‘Lust’, he began to read, ‘He struggled to keep hold of me, his rough hands holding onto my shoulders as I tried in vain to move from him. His dark, smouldering gaze was melting what little resolve I had. I shouldn’t do this, I thought, but the feelings we had shared, a small touches, and the intensity of his stare clouded all my reason. John was just a lowly repairman, and I, fresh out of the army, but when we had met in the elevator of our apartment complex, and I could feel the heat radiating off his body, and see his muscular arms underneath his tight uniform, I knew I had to have him. And here we were, in my apartment, our clothes carelessly left on the floor, and us passionately kissing on the bed. ‘John’, I breathed as he began to kiss along my jawline, his rough hands from moving from my shoulders to my bra, slowly removing it, freeing my breasts. My hands moved to his neck, I kiss him with as much passion and ferocity as I could as my hands wind themselves around his neck, threading my fingers in his hair. He begins by massaging my breasts, my lips still on his. ‘Rebecca’, he whispers as I moan and lean into his touches, his lips moving down to my neck. My moans intensify as I feel his lips suck on the sensitive skin of my neck. He sucks hard, his teeth scraping along my throat, my nails digging into his shoulders as the bite he leaves on me makes me gasp in pain and pleasure. My hands come down to his bare chest, trailing alone his hips to reach for his briefs and pushing them down, revealing his throbbing member.’

“Oh my…” 

Felix whispers, his cheeks growing red at the words, his free hand coming down into the water to rest just above his hips. He continues reading. ‘I take hold of his erection and slowly begin to pump him with my smooth hands, while he moans and gingerly removes my panties. The feel of his member in my hands, the weight of John above me and the overwhelming passion I’m feeling is almost too much. John removes my hand from his erection, his hand coming down to my throbbing heat, he begins to toy with my clitoris. I wither and moan underneath him as his fingers work me over. I grow wetter at his touch, and my body aches for him to fill me.’ 

Felix lets out a slow sigh, opening his eyes to see that during his reading, his free hand had left his waist and was now gently stroking his now growing erection. He freezes, his mind trying to make sense of what was happening. 

“Jeepers, I shouldn’t, I really-” 

His mind shuts off when he remembers the words, the rising feelings that spread throughout him, making his body ache. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He was a decent man who had lived his life as a careful, simple person who was good at his job and was liked by everyone. His erection gave a twitch, bringing his thoughts back to the matter at hand. He had control over his body’s reactions, he could fight it. He’s controlled it for so long. His hands grasped his erection and squeezes, a gasp escapes his lips as a surge of pleasure runs up his stomach like fire.

 

He hates himself for doing it, hates that no matter what he does it acts on its own will, and it’s not his intent to do so. But the more he feels the sensations of his hand, the more he can’t control himself. The sensations subsiding, with his chapped hands and the hot water, it makes it increasingly uncomfortable to continue. Felix quickly gets out of the bath, stopping over to the sink, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He quickly grabs a bottle of hand cream he uses whenever he does a particularly hard fixing job, which should help with his pruned fingers. He makes his way out of the bathroom, down the hallway and into his bedroom, turning to lock the door behind him. He shuts his window and pulls the blinds, so he’s now completely sealed in from the outside world. He sits himself on the edge of his bed, taking the hand cream and squeezing some onto his palm, rubbing his hands together. 

“I shouldn’t, I really shouldn’t.” 

Felix says to himself, but his conscious mind doesn’t listen. Remembering how the movements sent sparks throughout his skin, Felix adds more lotion before he brings his hands back down to his erection, now aching to be touched. He attentively begins to stroke himself, gently and with care as if he were working with something delicate. It’s the work of handy man, he chuckled inwardly to himself at the joke, his actions precise and thorough. 

 

He strokes his length from the base to the head, making himself shiver. He slips his foreskin back, running his thumb over the head, silken fluid already beginning to pool. Felix’s thoughts are now in a flutter, his head rushing through thoughts of pleasure. How good it felt having his hands take care of him, exploring his length up and down, and how he couldn’t believe he didn’t do this sooner. Thoughts emulating from his cock, coming up from the depths of his stomach, he could imagine doing such dirty things that he got the honeyglows just picturing them. 

“Jiminy…” he moaned, his breathing becoming more ragged as his hands quickened in skill. The blood surging underneath his hands as he marked his path, his cock pulsing as he adds more lotion, making his skin feel like velvet. 

“Oh jiminy……oh my land…..yes-so good.” he breaths, his thoughts still overwhelmed at the sensations. His mind running wild with things he'd never thought before.

‘Jiminy jaminy, yes, oh yes, you like this? Feel how hard you are, your hand is amazing, you love this. I bet you’d love if someone else’s hand was on you.’ 

Felix inhaled deeply at this thought, his breathing becoming more ragged as the thoughts and images consumed him. The gasps and groans escaping from his lips only fuel his intensity as his hand begins to quicken its pace, his mind and body acting as one heaving, messy machine, working towards his end. The grip and slide of his hand becoming faster and harder, his breath coming out in ragged gasps, sweat sliding down his forehead and cheeks, his damp hair clinging to his head and covering his eyes as his feels himself fall backwards onto the bed. Felix whimpered, sweat gathering at the back of his neck. The fire in his stomach reaching up to his head, he could feel himself coming, he was so close. 

“Al….most….there….yes…YES…OOOH MY-” 

It all becomes too much, the fire out of control, his hands not stopping their onslaught. Felix closed his eyes as he shuddered, his back began to arch. He moaned loudly and breathy as he finally comes, his mind shattering into a million pieces. His body writhing and shaking as he releases, his load shooting across his stomach as his hands continue to stroke. Slowly coming to a stop as the effects begin to subside and it all becomes too much.

The intensity of his orgasm causes Felix to continue to lie on his back, panting, unable to move. He could feel his heart racing with an intensity that not even Turbo could hope to match, his eyes a glaze with lust and utter contentment. ‘Surely something that feels this good shouldn’t be discouraged?’ In his post-orgasm state, Felix believed any reasoning his mind came up with. He sat up, breathing deeply he reached for his towel to clean himself up. He glances at the clock on his bedside table, the time is not yet 11pm. 

“Well, my bath will still be warm. I guess I could go back the finish it?” 

He remembers the book, and how he left it unfinished, sitting on the table. ‘You might as well finish it, and see what happens in the end.’ Felix chuckled to himself, cheerfully he hops off his bed and with a spring in his step, makes his way back to the bathroom.

End~


End file.
